


We Wonder

by leeswaggy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Also Ri Brothers Feels, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Toxic Relationship This Time, Nori Deserves All The Happiness, Nori Isn't Alone Anymore, Nwalin Feels, Short & Sweet, a tiny bit of angst, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeswaggy/pseuds/leeswaggy
Summary: In a weird way, Nori felt like time stood still ever since they left the Blue Mountains to reclaim Erebor. With everything happening around them, with all of them almost dying on more than one occasion, it was hard to believe time passed normally in all other parts of Middle Earth.
Relationships: Dori & Nori & Ori (Tolkien), Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	We Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cemion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemion/gifts).



> It's cemion's birthday, so I wrote something for them! I hope you'll like it <3  
> This story is inspired by the song We Wonder by Fewjar.
> 
> If you find any mistakes, please tell me.
> 
> Have fun reading! :)

_we wonder_

_if everything’s on hold_

_why don’t we hold each other?_

In a weird way, Nori felt like time stood still ever since they left the Blue Mountains to reclaim Erebor. With everything happening around them, with all of them almost dying on more than one occasion, it was hard to believe time passed normally in all other parts of Middle Earth. He felt isolated from the rest of the world, as if the Company had their own place in space and time, independent and alone. Everything felt different, days seemed shorter, nights seemed longer, the Ri Brothers seemed to get along so much better than they did in Ered Luin – perhaps it was just because all of them were aware they could lose each other forever the next moment, but it didn’t matter. For the first time in his life, Nori didn’t feel like he was on his own.

His brothers had always been there for him, in their own way, but Nori had never been someone who opened up to others easily, especially his family. He’d never told them about what moved him, about what he did when he wasn’t home (even though he was sure his brothers knew, but they never said anything), where he went and who he was, really. And it had been fine for Nori. He was used to not attracting attention, to feeling lonely, and now he was surrounded by other people all the time. It wasn’t as easy for him anymore to just slip into the shadows to avoid uncomfortable situations, they were only fourteen, everyone looked out for each other and everyone looked out for _Nori_ , which was completely new to him. He had always been on his own, and it had been _fine_ , and he probably should miss it, but he didn’t. He enjoyed the company of others, of dwarves who actually liked him, of the hobbit who was polite to everyone – he enjoyed being seen and being treated like he was worth knowing.

Nori still had to get used to everyone being nice to him, but he started to like it a lot. Nevertheless, it was s _trange,_ and it almost felt like a different reality – and perhaps that was exactly why Nori enjoyed it so much. For the first time in years, he was genuinely happy and didn’t constantly think about how everyone around him despised him, and it felt nice. Detached from his old life in the Blue Mountains, it didn’t feel like a crime to like people and be liked by them, and Nori never wanted to lose that feeling. He probably would – there was no way all of them would reach the mountain and survive – but that didn’t matter right now. It felt like time stood still and nothing they did had any consequence.

Maybe that’s why Nori allowed himself to get close to Dwalin, the one guard in Ered Luin that had seemed to hate him even more than the others, but maybe he never had. Maybe he’d just hated the fact that he’d never hated Nori and now they didn’t have to hate each other anymore. They weren’t in the Blue Mountains anymore, Dwalin was no longer the best guard of the city and Nori was no longer the infamous thief everyone tried to catch, they were just two dwarves who didn’t hate each other. Nori even liked Dwalin, more than he should, probably, but that wasn’t important. Nothing was, except being close to Dwalin and talking to him and being liked and appreciated instead of being chased. Sure, being chased by Dwalin had been nice, but there was nothing separating them anymore, and Nori definitely liked that better. He stayed close to Dwalin, and Dwalin stayed close to him, never leaving his side, and it felt better than anything else they had ever done. Nori felt like he was finally at home, with Dwalin and his brothers and the rest of the Company. A few months ago, Nori would’ve hated himself for allowing people to get too close to him, but now it was alright. It was alright, it didn’t matter, they wouldn’t make it anyway, and Nori wouldn’t spend the rest of his time alone if he could also spend it with people he liked, and with people who liked him.

Dwalin’s hand in his own almost made him feel like it could stay like this forever.

_when everything’s on hold_

_why don’t we hold each other?_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are appreciated!


End file.
